starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Магия ситхов
Магия ситхов, также называемая колдовством, широко использовалась расой древних ситхов, которые были чувствительны к Силе и использовали Тёмную её сторону. Тёмные джедаи-изгнанники, очутившись на Коррибане после поражения во втором великом расколе ордена, объединили свои чудовищные эксперименты в Силе с таинственными ритуалами и алхимией ситхов. Чувствительные к Силе, способные владеть колдовством, должны были родиться с этим даром и обладать естественной расположенностью к Тёмной стороне. Ситхская магия, как правило, воспроизводилась при помощи заклинаний и артефактов и использовалась для порабощения умов и изменения окружающей среды. И джедаи, и ситхи считали, что ситхское колдовство - чистейшее проявление Тёмной стороны Силы. Появления *''Затерянное племя ситхов: Спаситель'' *''Сказания о джедаях: Улик Кель-Дрома и Звериные войны Ондерона'' *''Сказания о джедаях'' audio drama *''Сказания о джедаях: Мятеж Фридона Надда'' *''Light and Shadow'' *''Сказания о джедаях: Тёмные лорды ситхов'' *''Сказания о джедаях: Тёмные лорды ситхов'' audio drama *''Сказания о джедаях. Война ситхов 1: На краю урагана'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 2: The Battle of Coruscant'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 3: The Trial of Ulic Qel-Droma'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 4: Jedi Holocaust'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 6: Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 34: Vindication, Part 3'' *''Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики: Вектор'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Звездные войны: Старая Республика: Реван'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Хронология 7: Мирное время для Республики?'' * *''Дарт Бэйн: Правило двух'' *''Дарт Бэйн: Династия Зла'' *''Дарт Плэгас'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика 32: Тьма, часть 1'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика 33: Тьма, часть 2'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика 34: Тьма, часть 3'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика 35: Тьма, часть 4'' *''A Mon Alone'' *''The Eye'' *''Звёздные войны. Тёмные времена: Вектор'' *''Звёздные войны. Восстание: Вектор'' *''X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Реквием по Проныре'' *''Light and Dark'' *''Звёздные войны: Тёмная империя'' *''Звёздные войны: Тёмная империя'' audio drama *''Тёмная империя II'' *''Тёмная империя II'' audio drama *''Конец империи'' *''Конец империи'' audio drama *''В поисках Силы'' *''Тёмный подмастерье'' *''Рыцари Силы'' *''Я — джедай!'' *''Дети джедаев'' *''Меч тьмы'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Звёздные войны. Наследие: Вектор'' *''Звёздные войны. Наследие: Война, часть 6'' }} Источники * * * *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' * *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' * *''Tales of the Jedi Companion'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Handbook 1: X-Wing Rogue Squadron'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * * * * *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' * *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' * * *''The New Essential Chronology'' * * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption: Prima Official Game Guide'' * *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''Джедаи против ситхов: Иллюстрированное руководство по Силе'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 12'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 31'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''The Unknown Regions'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' *HoloNet Report: Sith Empire on [http://www.swtor.com/ Star Wars: The Old Republic official website] *HoloNet Report: Dromund Kaas on [http://www.swtor.com/ Star Wars: The Old Republic official website] * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Explorer's Guide'' * *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' * }} Категория:Магия ситхов